Acceptable read reliability performance can be difficult to attain within a crowded radio frequency (RF) band. When significant levels of spectral competition exist, the RF channels can be jammed, which may result in a critical disruption of the operation of the network. Not only can every local area look different, but interference signatures are constantly evolving as users look for, and move to, cleaner spectrum. The chronic and evolutionary nature of RF spectrum makes a one-time site evaluation inadequate. Accordingly, channel assessment may be difficult in areas with significant RF noise.